


恋人以悲伤为食

by AnuoEuphemia



Series: 万笛的私房菜谱 [7]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 半吊子的西幻设定，半吊子的美食文。魔女卢卡xOOC!OOC!OOC!慎入！





	恋人以悲伤为食

Loss of control is always the source of fear.  
It is also,always the source of change.

拉基蒂奇是今天走进店里的最后一位客人，正在洗盘子的莫德里奇对着他点点头，“随便坐吧。”他说道，拉基蒂奇在离厨房最近的位置坐下，莫德里奇对他打量自己的目光习以为常，对着拉基蒂奇笑了笑，走到外面挂上“暂停营业”的牌子。  
“有什么口味偏好或是禁忌吗？”莫德里奇问道，从架子上取下一个小巧的玻璃瓶，拉基蒂奇摇摇头，目光黏在他的身上不肯移开，这类客人通常来说是莫德里奇最欢迎的，纯粹为了缓解心里的伤痛，听见魔女的名头就半信半疑地来到店里，对食物也不会太挑剔。  
“如果你觉得不适应，可以闭上眼睛。”他对着拉基蒂奇晃了晃手里的玻璃瓶，“请放心，取出情绪的过程不会给你带来任何痛苦。”对方没有如许多第一次来的顾客那样顺从地闭上眼睛，而是依旧睁着眼睛，似乎不愿意错过任何一点莫德里奇的动作。  
莫德里奇也不再多说，手掌贴在拉基蒂奇的额头上，和往常一样从自己顾客的身体里提取出一部分情绪，情绪并非无迹可寻，被取出之后像是一团雾气，因人而异是不同形状，莫德里奇将对方的情绪收进玻璃瓶里，收回手时对上拉基蒂奇的视线，才发现他有一双极好看的灰绿色眼睛。  
莫德里奇是一名魔女，说得更清楚一点，是可以用情绪作为食材来烹饪的魔女；如今魔女更像是对于一种职业的统称而非是单指性别，曾经莫德里奇家族里这份特殊的能力也只是随着血缘传给女孩，但随着家族血缘日渐稀薄，到了卢卡.莫德里奇这一代，作为男性他也继承了这份能力和魔女的称号。  
莫德里奇家里有一份长长的家谱，据洛夫伦说，他小时候吃过莫德里奇曾曾曾曾祖母做的蛋糕，而那时候这家店就已经开在了这个镇上，莫德里奇家族能够将因感情而困苦的人的情绪化在食物里，让食客从字面意义上真正地消化掉自己的情绪，从而得到一段时间的心灵慰藉。这也是为什么每天只接待三名客人，这家店却屹立不倒，因为总有那么多为情所伤的人。  
他将大蒜、洋葱、甜椒细细切碎，在处理鱿鱼之前探出头询问道，“海鲜烩饭能接受吗？”得到对方肯定的回答之后他又重新将注意力转移到厨房里，将鱿鱼切成小块后开始处理大虾和贻贝，这期间能够感觉到拉基蒂奇的目光一直落在自己身上，这也可以理解，至今仍有许多人以为魔女专指女性，而家族餐馆几百年来一直都被外界称作“魔女餐馆”，莫德里奇也不可能因为自己是男性就给它改了名字。也许他以后该穿上传统的魔女装来店里，尖顶帽，长斗篷，尖头靴，只是那样一身装扮在厨房里完全施展不开。  
准备好材料，莫德里奇往锅里放上油和盐，在里面炒制鱿鱼，乘出来之后又把之前切好的蒜末洋葱和甜椒放进去，几分钟之后加了一杯番茄泥，再放上盐和黑胡椒调味，半勺熏辣椒粉丰富味道。  
鱿鱼重新回到锅里，莫德里奇将之前准备的鱼汤倒进去，香味逐渐在厨房里蔓延开，他将玻璃瓶里的情绪倒进去之后又放了一点藏红花进去，小心地搅动着锅里的食物。等待汤汁沸腾的时候他又看了眼拉基蒂奇，对方似乎不饿，对魔女开的店似乎也一点不好奇，只是安静地坐在那里，安静地看着自己。  
莫德里奇对此好奇又有点不解，但他从不与食客有过多的交流，所以没有开口，只提醒他如果饿了可以吃餐桌上罐子里的小饼干，对方道了谢，却丝毫没有伸手的意图。此时汤汁已经煮沸，莫德里奇也没有再多去关注拉基蒂奇，将圆米倒进锅里，小心地搅动让它们能够充分混合在一起。  
又过了五分钟，莫德里奇将之前准备的虾和贻贝放进锅里，此时已经不再适合搅动，他偶尔快速晃动，让虾和贻贝都能够入味，莫德里奇调小了灶火，让汤在锅里慢慢煨，他已经不记得自己是在哪本书上见过海鲜烩饭的食谱了，印象里也从未吃过，但见到拉基蒂奇时，本能地就觉得这个人应该会喜欢吃这个味道，还好厨房里剩余的食材足够让他完成一次心血来潮的海鲜烩饭。  
汤汁收得差不多之后莫德里奇调大了火，让底部能够有一层脆脆的焦米，端上桌之前他切上一些欧芹做装饰，又放上两瓣柠檬。  
“久等了。”将海鲜烩饭端给拉基蒂奇时他轻声说道，对方说没关系，莫德里奇猜想自己一时的兴起似乎勾起了对方的某些回忆，因为他清楚地看见拉基蒂奇再看向自己时眼睛里有一层水光。  
对方吃了一口，对他说很好吃，莫德里奇笑着点点头，回到了厨房里清洗厨具，每当这个时候，他就会觉得自己的工作是值得的，尽管人只要还会去爱，就有可能为爱而痛苦，他所能抵消的也只是一时的。  
莫德里奇从未陷入过一段感情里，魔女从小就接触大量的负面情绪，又深居简出，似乎每一任魔女对情感都显得比较淡漠；他只听熟悉的食客说起过吃到情绪时的感受，像是雪地里喝到一碗暖乎乎的奶油浓汤，有阳光和温暖的味道，足以驱散身体里所有的失落与沉痛。  
事实上魔女也不是只能用悲伤情绪烹饪，她们还十分擅长用相爱之人的情绪制作食物，只是这样的情绪本身就像是蜜糖，所以只能用来做甜食，但世间终成眷属的有情人相比失意人还是太少，久而久之大家记住的都是魔女能够用情绪治愈伤痛，而不是让原本就圆满的爱情更加甜蜜。  
厨房里还有之前没用完的杏仁粉、巧克力、明胶片、高脂奶油这类原料，莫德里奇清点了之后觉得也许接下来几天自己可以给食客做甜点，对他个人而言，甜点的治愈效果来得远远要比魔法更好。  
莫德里奇虽然接手家族生意的时间不算长，但也见过各种各样的客人，有人吃着吃着就会开始哭，哭过之后又轻松地笑起来；有人吃着会叹气；也有人会一顿餐都面带笑容，然后告诉莫德里奇他的魔法很有用。  
但拉基蒂奇并不属于这其中任何一种，他很安静，莫德里奇甚至不能从他的脸上猜测出他此刻的心情。他的注意力似乎也不全在碗里的烩饭上，莫德里奇能够捕捉到他时不时望过来的目光，但当莫德里奇想要去细细分辨里面的种种情绪时，他又移开了视线。  
在他吃完之后莫德里奇走过去收走盘子，对方付了钱，又添上一句，“我叫伊万.拉基蒂奇，刚来到这个镇子。”对方已经这么说了，莫德里奇再不习惯与客人有过多交流，也不得不回应，“卢卡.莫德里奇，欢迎。”他说道。  
拉基蒂奇似乎还想说什么，他抿抿唇，想从莫德里奇脸上看出点什么，但最终还是失败，魔女的神色镇定如常，给了他一个礼貌的点头之后便回到了厨房里清洗餐具，拉基蒂奇转身离开这间年份久远的小小餐馆，走到门口时忍不住回头看了一眼，莫德里奇的身影看不真切，即便是早有心理准备，拉基蒂奇还是感到挫败而失望。

“早就和你说过了，你还不信。”身形足够坐在人类肩膀上的迷你黑龙扑棱着翅膀飞到拉基蒂奇眼前，满脸的“让你不听劝，现在伤心也是活该”。弗尔萨利科在他的翅膀上拍了一下，迷你黑龙化作一个高大男人伸手揉了一把他的头发，“不要随便碰我的翅膀。”  
弗尔萨利科拍开他的手，拥有一头卷发的骑士难得没有理会洛夫伦的打闹，一脸担忧地看着拉基蒂奇，“伊万，你也别伤心，等卢卡想起来了……”话说到一半弗尔萨利科自己也没有声音，既然莫德里奇当初喝下魔药选择忘记，现在又怎么会轻易地想起来。  
拉基蒂奇抬起脸对眼前的一人一龙提了提嘴角，“我明白，不用担心我，只是看到他现在对我完全陌生的样子，有点难过。”岂止是难过，半年以来的找寻，好不容易以为可以见到他，但得到的却是对方已经忘记了自己这个结果，拉基蒂奇只觉得那整整一盘海鲜烩饭尝起来都是苦的，尽管他的确在吃下之后感觉舒服了很多。  
都说魔女特殊的烹饪魔法能治愈情伤，但好像没人想过如果魔女就是造成心痛的根源要怎么做。  
洛夫伦在这沉默下去的氛围里撇撇嘴，“反正你和卢卡都是固执的家伙，现在总比你连他在哪里都不知道好。”拉基蒂奇知道这是洛夫伦安慰人的方式，“是，来日方长。”再次见面，他们可以换一种认识对方的方式。  
“其实我这里……”洛夫伦的话被弗尔萨利科的一个肘击打断，卷发的龙骑士接口道，“今天时间也不早了，我们去喝一杯吧，就当欢迎伊万你来到这里。”他握着洛夫伦的手腕，暗暗施加了力道，“你那里不还有一些珍藏的蜂蜜酒吗，正好拿出来一起喝了。”  
“这家伙刚接手了一个酒馆，他才不会缺酒喝。”洛夫伦被抢了话头也不生气，顺着弗尔萨利科的话说道，“不过今天是值得喝一杯。”拉基蒂奇和他们一同走向酒馆，笑着说道，“可别把酒馆里的窖藏都喝完了，我还要做生意的。”  
“我会看住他的。”弗尔萨利科笑着说道，和洛夫伦落后几步走在拉基蒂奇身后，“你刚才为什么打断我。”确认拉基蒂奇听不见他们的声音后洛夫伦不满地问道，“卢卡那个笨蛋魔女失忆了，把记忆还回去不就行了，多简单的事情。”  
“你才是笨蛋。”弗尔萨利科难得翻了个白眼，“卢卡当时是自愿喝下魔药的，他自己不愿意想起来，你把记忆还给他有什么用。”尽管莫德里奇和洛夫伦都不愿意承认，但洛夫伦的确从莫德里奇一出生就认识他了，弗尔萨利科说得没错，按照莫德里奇的性格，贸然恢复记忆只会更糟。  
“我还不是因为看着他们现在这样着急。”他说道，弗尔萨利科却笑了起来，“没事，我有一种预感，这次会有一个好结局，我的直觉一向很准，我们只要等着就好。”洛夫伦看着这个直觉准得可怕的乐天派，“有时候我都怀疑，你是不是有预言女巫的血统。”  
弗尔萨利科刚想回答，一直走在前面的拉基蒂奇转过身，神情无奈，“你们两位，能不能稍微体谅一下我的心情？”弗尔萨利科没有再和洛夫伦纠结预言血统的问题，快走几步到拉基蒂奇身边，脸上的笑容总是能让人生不起来气，“抱歉啦伊万。”  
酒馆在莫德里奇回家的必经之路上，起初拉基蒂奇也不知道这一点，只是当时病重老店主正在找人接手，他觉得在这里生活总要有点事情做，更何况酒馆总会勾起他的一些回忆，商量好价格之后便接手这家酒馆。  
当洛夫伦拍着他肩膀说好计策啊时，拉基蒂奇一脸的茫然，然后才知道这里离莫德里奇的家和餐馆都不算远，算是他来到这里之后的美好意外。  
莫德里奇经过酒馆时，听见里面的喧闹笑声，想起已经逝世的老店主还是免不了难过，老人家对他很好，小时候请他吃糖，更大一点会允许他偷偷尝一点酸酸甜甜的浆果酒，只是当他的妻子离世之后，老店主脸上的笑容便少了许多。莫德里奇曾提议过帮他，就像帮助来到店里的那些食客一样，但老人拒绝了。  
“我并不难过，也并不孤独，卢卡。”老人当时这样告诉他，“相反，我拥有许多与她的共同回忆，它们的存在足以支撑我。”他顿一顿，话语像是一声长长的叹息，“我只是思念她。”  
莫德里奇的回忆被酒馆里传出的洛夫伦的声音打断，即便是在话语声不绝的酒馆里，洛夫伦的声音也极有存在感。莫德里奇一直都在想，若是那些想要屠龙的勇士知道和自己喝酒言欢的人就是自己一直寻找的巨龙，脸上该是什么表情。  
他走进去，才发现吧台里站着的正在替洛夫伦添酒的人就是今天自己的最后一位客人。莫德里奇知道有人接受了这间酒馆，却不想那个人是拉基蒂奇。对方看到他的那瞬间，眼神还是那样的复杂，惊讶和喜悦混合，又掺杂了莫德里奇看不懂的苦涩。  
莫德里奇甚至开始思考自己之前是否与拉基蒂奇认识，但搜索了记忆里的每一个角落，他也没有找到半点对拉基蒂奇的记忆。等他走到吧台边，拉基蒂奇已经收敛好了自己的神色，询问他要喝点什么。  
莫德里奇原本想问他在吃过海鲜烩饭之后感觉如何，但顾客的内心感受是私人内容，最终莫德里奇还是没有问出口。  
他们聊了许多有关酒馆的事情，莫德里奇给他讲述这家酒馆的历史和老店主的独家配方，拉基蒂奇告诉他自己去过的那些酒馆，能够遇见许多人，听见许多的故事。  
“真好，我几乎没有离开过这里，有机会真想去看看其他的酒馆。”莫德里奇听完之后感叹道，即便是他祖母那一辈，魔女都还保有着深居简出的习惯，每天在家和餐馆之间两点一线，如无必要从不与人有过多的交谈，更为魔女蒙上一层神秘面纱。  
拉基蒂奇嘴角的笑容凝滞，他庆幸此刻莫德里奇正低着头没有看自己，不会发现作为一名今天才认识的陌生人的失常。他们当初便是在酒馆相遇，可惜莫德里奇已经不记得了，拉基蒂奇忍不住想莫德里奇是有多不能接受那段过去，才会选择将那一整段记忆都抹去。

酒精永远是敞开心扉的利器，莫德里奇在回家路上总会去酒吧里坐坐，他们会聊到许多事，但拉基蒂奇却从未提起过那个让自己需要去寻求魔女的魔法的人，他不像许多莫德里奇见过的顾客——眉宇间有一股忧愁。拉基蒂奇总是笑得很温柔，不过这也可以理解，莫德里奇还是自信自己的烹饪能力，至少这两周内拉基蒂奇能有一个相对不错的心情。  
当第二天莫德里奇看见推门进来的拉基蒂奇时，觉得自己被狠狠打脸了。事关自己的能力问题，莫德里奇也顾不得其他了，开口问道，“那盘海鲜烩饭这么没效果吗？”魔女的烹饪魔法虽然效果只是暂时的，但少则二十天多则三个月，拉基蒂奇居然不到一周就又来了，莫德里奇不得不开始思考是不是自己哪里做错了。  
“有效果，我吃下去之后感觉好了很多。”拉基蒂奇诚实地回答道，“只是……”莫德里奇从他落寞的笑容里读懂了一切，点点头示意他坐下。他猜想拉基蒂奇大概是陷入了单相思，也只有那种得不到回应又若即若离的感情能够如此折磨人了。  
吃下食物获得慰藉的时候，又因为制作食物的人而难过，拉基蒂奇想这简直就是一个恶循环，但他想念莫德里奇，厚重的思念下能够见到他这本身就是一种极大的安慰。  
莫德里奇今天准备给他做甜点，他刚得到了很好的浆果，可以成为帕芙洛娃的一部分。他分离出蛋清放进搅拌机里，加入一点点柠檬汁和拉基蒂奇的情绪，先用慢速搅拌来避免蛋白霜形成颗粒，然后成开到高速搅拌，在蛋清变得浓稠之后加入筛过的幼砂糖，最后得到有漂亮光泽的固状蛋白霜。  
他往蛋白霜里拌入糖霜，同时缓慢地搅拌着，完成之后将蛋白霜放入烤箱。莫德里奇选了树莓、蓝莓、桑葚这几样浆果，用白糖和柠檬汁浸渍，获得更好的风味与口感。树莓同时用来做酱汁，搅打成汁液之后再过滤，清甜的味道也不需要再加糖。  
拉基蒂奇似乎对蛋白糖饼要烤制两小时也不在意，倒不如说他很高兴能有两小时和莫德里奇相处的时间，他终于给莫德里奇说起，他有一个喜欢的人，但苦于得不到回应，甚至来到这里，也是想离他近一点。  
加热之后的蛋白糖饼有棕色的气泡和独一无二的造型纹理，莫德里奇将树莓汁倾倒在浸渍后的浆果上，搅拌之后和丰满的蛋白糖饼一起放置在瓷盘上，最后在蛋白糖饼的顶端放上一个香草冰淇淋球。  
“你来得这么勤，我都要怀疑是我的手艺有问题了。”他说道，吃着没用完的浸渍浆果，拉基蒂奇摇摇头，“你的手艺很好，是我自己的问题。”他的神色让莫德里奇觉得难过，“别这么说，”他安慰道，“爱上一个人从来不是过错。”  
他们就这样成了对方的熟客，拉基蒂奇隔三差五去魔女的餐馆找他，莫德里奇也经常会在回家前去酒馆与拉基蒂奇喝酒聊天，并且意外地发现洛夫伦和弗尔萨利科也和拉基蒂奇关系不错。  
莫德里奇给洛夫伦和弗尔萨利科做过一次甜点，因为不知道活了多久知道许多故事的起源，所以洛夫伦一直是少有的知道魔女同样可以制作爱情甜点的人。莫德里奇还记得很清楚，做的是爱之井，有千层酥皮，在上面挤上一圈泡芙，里面包含了糖煮水果，他用的是当季的蜜桃，还有用喷枪烤出焦糖化的蛋奶馅。  
那是莫德里奇少有的、为情侣制作甜点的机会，所有需要用糖的地方他都减半了糖的量，但最后做出来的爱之井还是甜得要命，并且情绪的甜蜜味道让他关门歇业三天才完全驱散。从那个时候莫德里奇便知道，那条总是吵闹又幼稚的龙的确是找到了自己漫长生命里最珍贵的宝藏。  
几个月下来他们的关系已经很好了，莫德里奇虽然不介意为拉基蒂奇烹制食物，但却不想看见他总是为爱所苦的样子。他觉得拉基蒂奇很好，没有见过比他更好的人了，所以更气愤那个得到了拉基蒂奇的痴心却又将它踩在脚底的人。  
“其实魔女的魔法也不只这一种，”一天傍晚他在酒馆里对拉基蒂奇说道，“我们除了很擅长用情绪烹饪，也很擅长制作魔药。”今天的酒是拉基蒂奇新从精灵那里买来的蜂蜜酒，蜜糖味的酒酿，很容易让人喝多上头。  
“不如我给你制作一剂，你拿去放在那个人的饮料里，几滴就够了，虽然不能让他立刻爱上你，但至少能让他注意到你，你这样太辛苦了。”莫德里奇提议道，拉基蒂奇的神色里酸楚与温柔交织，几秒钟之后才看着莫德里奇说道，“不必了，如果对方没有与我相同的想法，就算得到了回应也没有意义。”  
他大概是为了掩盖眼里的悲伤，选择背过身去摆弄原本已经放得很整齐的酒杯。莫德里奇的手指在杯子上收紧，他低头灌下一口酒，蜜香与酒香同时在唇齿间迸散开，那一刻窜上心头的泛着浓浓醋意的妒火简直让莫德里奇心惊。  
他在嫉妒一个从未谋面、甚至可以说是不相干的人，仅仅因为他是拉基蒂奇的倾心对象。

莫德里奇正在为拉基蒂奇准备一道白酱鸡肉料理，尽管那天之后他并不是很想见到拉基蒂奇。鸡胸肉用盐和黑胡椒调味，在锅里煎出好看的棕色，莫德里奇将锅倾斜，舀起融化后的黄油淋在鸡肉上。  
圆白的口蘑切成片，和大蒜一起在锅里炒熟，又倒入红酒，酒精挥发后倒上一瓶浓奶油，莫德里奇看了看瓶里拉基蒂奇的情绪，将它倾倒入锅里，简单调味之后莫德里奇将鸡胸肉放进去，蒸腾的奶香味涌进鼻腔，莫德里奇的眼前闪过几个破碎的画面。  
情绪中承载着一部分回忆，过于强烈的情绪在烹饪过程中魔女可能会看见其中的画面，这是很正常的，莫德里奇时常会看见，唯一要做的便是看过便忘了，保护自己食客的隐私。  
但今天莫德里奇犹豫了，他的职业道德在警告他不要这样做，可更深处的私心却在建议他试试看能否在情绪里见到拉基蒂奇那位暗恋对象的脸。  
他知道自己现在应该将锅盖住，让白酱和鸡肉炖煮出能够安抚人心的味道，但在这之前，莫德里奇任由裹挟着回忆的情绪通过白酱的奶香传递进自己的脑海里，分辨着其中的画面。  
然后他便发现那些场景里出现的人都是自己。  
莫德里奇直到拉基蒂奇开始动刀叉才发现自己忘记在上面洒上一小撮碎欧芹，不过拉基蒂奇也没有在意这样的细节，扬着笑脸对他说还是那么好吃。莫德里奇心烦意乱，甚至连一个敷衍的笑意都没有力气给予眼前人。  
“卢卡，你怎么了，不舒服吗？”拉基蒂奇叉子上的鸡胸肉还没有送进嘴里，看着莫德里奇关切地问道。魔女摇了摇头，“没有，可能有点累了。”拉基蒂奇面露愧色，“抱歉，是我来餐馆太频繁……”  
“和你没关系。”莫德里奇否认道，尽管这是十足十的谎话，“再说了，你不来，也会有别的人来。”拉基蒂奇几口吃完了盘子里的蘑菇和鸡肉，站起来说道，“今天我帮你打扫厨房吧，你多休息一会。”  
“我还没那么娇弱。”莫德里奇从他手里拿走瓷盘，“今天我就不去酒馆了。”他说道，转身走进厨房，拉基蒂奇在他身后让他多注意身体。莫德里奇看见那个装过拉基蒂奇情绪的玻璃瓶，深吸一口气，取过它在水下冲洗。  
在拉基蒂奇的情绪记忆里看见自己，莫德里奇很惊讶，也很疑惑，但还有一重他无法否认的狂喜在前两重情绪之后如浪潮一般强势地在他的心里冲刷着，就和之前的妒火一样强烈到让莫德里奇不敢相信。  
他看着拉基蒂奇离开的背影，对方显然还是放心不下，频频回头张望，莫德里奇意识到自己放任的对拉基蒂奇的好感，不知不觉间如无人看管的藤蔓一般疯长，现在将他的心脏细细密密地缠绕包裹在其中，在心底最柔软的地方开出了不起眼的花。  
莫德里奇现在很确定是自己失去了一部分记忆，一部分有关拉基蒂奇的记忆。这可以解释许多事，比如为什么拉基蒂奇的心伤难过他永远也治愈不了，因为自己就是那个罪魁祸首；比如为什么拉基蒂奇从第一次见面就用那样复杂的目光看着自己。  
夜深时分有一个千纸鹤从窗外飞进来，离得近了莫德里奇才发现它的背上有一颗小小的圆形玻璃球，如同萤火虫一般一闪一灭，他取下那颗玻璃球，将千纸鹤平展开，上面写着物归原主，下一面还有一句字迹更加张扬的，别再错过他了笨蛋魔女！  
莫德里奇知道纸上是弗尔萨利科和洛夫伦的字迹，却不知道当拉基蒂奇提到“卢卡今天很奇怪，但烹饪之前还好好的”时洛夫伦笑得有多猖狂，熟知魔女烹饪过程的弗尔萨利科同样在这时候笑了起来，避开拉基蒂奇带着询问意味的目光，对洛夫伦说我想是时候了。  
龙的魔力凝成的保护壳在莫德里奇的掌中逐渐退却，露出了里面荧光闪闪的记忆，莫德里奇还来不及反应，它便已经从他眉间飞入，补齐了记忆版图里缺失的那一块。  
时间在莫德里奇的眼前快速地划过，回到半年前他和拉基蒂奇初遇的时候，那是难得一次莫德里奇去到离家乡很远的地方，被称为龙镇的地方依靠着当地有龙的传说吸引了许多人，人满为患的酒馆里笑得温柔而腼腆的拉基蒂奇询问他是否可以坐在这里，然后他们分享了麦芽酒和一盘辣肠酿蘑菇。  
这像极了任何一段美好或糟糕恋情的开始，直到第二天傍晚一切失控。  
在那之前，莫德里奇接受了一份订单，提出请求的人请他制作一剂魔药，让他的苦恋对象能够对自己多一点关注，莫德里奇反复说明魔药并不能带来真正的爱情，但男人似乎已经无法忍受心上人将自己视若无物，表示即便短暂的关注也可以接受。  
莫德里奇虽然早就学过如何制作爱情魔药，但真正将成品作为客户的订单还是第一次，他算准了剂量，算准了效果，算准了持续时间，却唯独忘了在制作完成之后洗去熬制时随着蒸腾的水汽落在身上的魔药。  
当他和拉基蒂奇滚在床上时，莫德里奇尚未被完全侵蚀的理智让他想要推开拉基蒂奇，但后者在他耳边反复呢喃的那句喜欢你，让莫德里奇脑子里的那根弦彻底断裂。  
事后莫德里奇回想起来，简直不敢相信自己犯了如此低级的错误。他身上沾染了魔药，虽然只是轻量的，但效果依然可观，他不否认自己对拉基蒂奇有好感，但那个小三岁的男生明显只是将自己当作旅途中相遇的聊得来的朋友，而自己却顺从自己的私心让拉基蒂奇在魔药的作用下相信那一晚的情动都是出于真心。  
他本可以推开他的。  
莫德里奇很清楚等待自己的是什么，拉基蒂奇醒来之后不敢置信的目光，在得知了真相之后的愤怒，他还没有开始一段爱情，却先葬送了一段友谊。  
最终他做了一个一直以来都很不屑的决定，他选择了逃避。在离开这一切之前，他还是找到了拉基蒂奇，对方显然也有很多话想说，但莫德里奇抢先开口，“昨晚的事情，我很抱歉。”他无视了拉基蒂奇一瞬间僵硬的神色继续说道，“这都是我的错，我的身上有魔药，它会让两人对彼此产生吸引力。”  
他不需要解释更多，拉基蒂奇已经了然，莫德里奇甚至没有勇气抬起眼睛去看他，只是反复说伊万我很抱歉。“卢卡，你也不是有意的。”而且说实话，拉基蒂奇也没有觉得自己损失了什么，但此刻的魔女显然许多更多的空间，于是他说，“不如我们先各自冷静几天。”  
拉基蒂奇用了接近一年的时间去后悔当时的这句话，第二天莫德里奇便从他的世界里消失了，没有留下任何信息和痕迹，好像过去这是三天都是拉基蒂奇的一场梦。他知道魔药的效力早已经消退，可脑海里莫德里奇的身影还是无法驱散，拉基蒂奇想见他，想告诉他许多他不知道的事。  
后来他很好运的遇见了洛夫伦和弗尔萨利科，两人听完他的经历后面面相觑，告诉了他去到莫德里奇所居住的城镇的路。  
回到家乡并没有让莫德里奇好过多少，他依旧想着拉基蒂奇，想着自己的失误，想着那场火辣却本不该发生的情事，想着拉基蒂奇此刻对自己的失望。这样交织错杂的感情让莫德里奇感到疲倦，又厌恶这种无法掌控的感觉，而带着这样的情绪他无法为食客制作出合适的食物，而梦里出现的拉基蒂奇又让他感到羞愧。  
莫德里奇又制作了一次魔药，只是这次无关爱情。饮下那碗遗忘魔药前洛夫伦和弗尔萨利科轮番劝阻他，但莫德里奇决定的事情从未更改过，“他大概已经放下这件事忘记我了，我也该放下了。”他这样说道，而洛夫伦能做的也只是在他喝下那剂药水前替他保存住这一点珍贵的记忆。  
恢复的记忆在这里结束，莫德里奇只觉得许多画面在眼前闪现，让他头疼欲裂。一向自诩为擅长处理情绪的魔女在面对自己的情绪时却选择了逃避，甚至没有再给对方一个开口的机会，莫德里奇觉得自己蠢透了。拉基蒂奇的执着让他喜悦却也让他心疼，兜兜转转了这么久，他终于可以听到拉基蒂奇自己的想法了。

拉基蒂奇来餐馆找他时不忘询问他身体如何，莫德里奇说已经没事了，“那就好。”拉基蒂奇回答道，但想到莫德里奇一连几天都没有来酒馆，又觉得心情沉重了几分。  
莫德里奇切了洋葱和辣肉肠，和之前取下的蘑菇蒂一起放进搅拌机里，加上一大块忌廉芝士，搅打之后混合面包糠和欧芹碎，填进一个个圆滚的蘑菇里，入烤箱之前在上面覆上芝士碎和黑胡椒，成了他和拉基蒂奇初遇时的味道。  
拉基蒂奇看见他端出一盘辣肠酿蘑菇时，脸色顿时变得很难看，他不敢奢望莫德里奇时恢复了记忆，也知道莫德里奇选择的菜品从来都很随性，但就是这样无意识的选择才更加伤人，明明没有可能，却还是给人希望。  
“你好像从没有给我讲过你和那个人的故事。”莫德里奇坐在他对面，状似不经意地说道，拉基蒂奇的动作僵了一下，莫德里奇撑着下巴唇角带笑，像是餐馆老板真心想听食客兼好友的故事。“我和他，”拉基蒂奇说着笑了笑，“其实严格来说，只认识了三天。”  
“第一天的时候，我们聊得很开心，那天也是这样一盘辣肠酿蘑菇，还有麦芽酒，我第一次遇见这样一个人，好像一辈子听他说话都不会厌烦。”  
“第二天再见面的时候，发生了一点事情，我们……”他不自然地咳了一声，耳廓上有浅浅的粉色，“我在那个时候说了喜欢他。”  
“第三天他来向我道歉，说这是他的错，我只是被外力因素诱导了。其实当时我还有很多话想告诉他，但是又怕他因为前一晚的事情而不相信我。”  
“结果我就再也没有机会将那些话告诉那个人了。”他说道，迎着莫德里奇的目光笑起来，有多少执念就有多少酸楚，但他还是选择对莫德里奇隐瞒这一切，好像他们之前从未遇见，让魔女可以安心过自己选择的生活。  
莫德里奇重重眨了下眼睛，逼退了眼眶的那阵润意，“那个人现在给你这个机会，把你想说的话说出来。”  
拉基蒂奇的眸子一瞬间因为惊愕而睁大，但很快又变得温柔而深情，“我想告诉他，其实这一切都和魔药没有关系，我从见到他的第一眼就喜欢上他了。那个时候的那句喜欢也不是床上的敷衍，而是我的真心。他也不必为那一晚感到内疚或是羞愧，也许魔药催动了情绪，但我并不是不能控制自己，我的确想和他有更亲密的关系。”  
“还有，”他握住莫德里奇放在餐桌上的手，“这次被我找到了，就不要逃了好不好？”  
莫德里奇看了他一眼，视线又落在他们握在一起的手上，最终说道，“你都已经找到我家了，我还能逃到哪里去。”

这顿餐里莫德里奇没有加入拉基蒂奇的情绪，他已经找到了永久治愈拉基蒂奇的方式——他的回应和他们此后相伴的时光。

拉基蒂奇回到家的时候，莫德里奇正在厨房里忙着，料理台上有散落的面粉，搅拌机正在卖力地工作，拉基蒂奇从身后搂住他，“在做甜点？”他说道，闻到了空气里甜腻的味道，但他怀里的人似乎心情很差，舀了一勺半成品递到他嘴边，没有说话。  
“很好吃啊，不过好像糖放得有点多。”拉基蒂奇仔细尝了尝之后说道，莫德里奇的脸色变得更差了，“这就是问题，我没有放任何有甜味的东西。”  
“但是……”拉基蒂奇的疑问被莫德里奇近乎绝望的语气打断，“我只是把提取出来的情绪加进去了。”他看向拉基蒂奇，“你知道这意味着什么吗？”  
“意味着，你很爱我？我们过得很好？”拉基蒂奇说道，又给舀了一勺半成品放进嘴里。  
“意味着我已经彻底堕落得和德扬还有西梅这两个秀恩爱狂魔一样了！”  
不过好像也没什么不好，就是厨房会连续几天好像打翻了蜂蜜和各种糖浆，甜得腻人。

又一次踏上旅程和龙和他的契约骑士同时打了个喷嚏，“一定是笨蛋魔女，”洛夫伦得意地说道，“到现在都还在感谢我们帮助他和伊万在一起。”

——End——


End file.
